Of Wagging Tails and Sniffing Butts
by Cashmeritan
Summary: For some strange reason, Adonis has turned Rae into a puppy! Beast Boy, being the animal-boy, is there to help her get used to the canine life, but is it possible that he could show them BOTH something...more? [BBxRae]
1. Bullets Gone Wrong

_**Of Wagging Tails and Sniffing Butts**_

**Chapter 1:**

_**Bullets Gone Wrong**_

--

**Chapter Summary:**

_Why won't Raven notice Beast Boy? Why is Beast Boy so in love with her? Why did Adonis come back? Why am I so insane?_

_XD_

_Okay, so there's a fight with Adonis, and Raven gets turned into a . . ._

_You'll see._

_PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THE STORY -DEPENDS- ON ITTTTTT!!!_

--

_**I don't own Teen Titans or anything. So ha. I own the idea.**_

--

"C'mon, Rae! You KNOW you can't resist the super cute puppy face!"

Raven sweat-dropped, and looked down at the small green puppy that was sitting in her lap, panting happily. "Or can I?" she retorted monotonously.

Beast Boy's tail stopped wagging. "Aw, come on Rae! You aren't any fun!"

"In case you didn't know, Beast Boy," Raven said matter-of-factly, "I don't DO fun."

"Well, that's kinda obvious," Beast Boy muttered under his breath, hopping off of the introvert's lap and morphing back into his regular human shape.

Raven, who had been reading, placed the bookmark inside the book, and closed it. "Why don't you go bother someone else? Please?" she asked pleadingly.

Beast Boy's ears drooped. "Fine. If you want me to SOOO badly, fine. I'll go leave you alone to read your creepy books and resume being creepy. Because, Raven. That's what you are. Creepy."

"Haven't we discussed this sometime before?" Raven asked with an edge to her voice.

Beast Boy glared. "Whatever." The green changeling walked out angrily, continuing to glare at everything he looked at. Why couldn't, for once, Raven fall in love with him? Why couldn't Reality TV show occurrences happen to HIM? Why was he just a freaky little green dude?

Robin passed him in the hall, cloak swishing around his ankles. When the boy wonder saw Beast Boy, he paused. "Something wrong?" he asked.

Beast Boy glanced up at his leader. "Oh, no. No, nothing's wrong, Robin. Go back to questioning who Slade really is."

" . . . But you look---"

"Sad? Yeah, so? That's just a fact of life." Beast Boy continued down the hall, and left Robin standing there looking puzzled.

The green teen stood in front of Cyborg's door, and raised a fist to knock. Finally, he just sighed and KICKED the door.

"Alright, alright, I'm comin'!" Cyborg, the metallic hybrid, opened the door, and his human eyebrow raised at Beast Boy. "'Ey, B. What up?"

"Okay, look. Cyborg, I'm really . . . sad. Raven, the most beautiful girl in the world---"

"A-hem," Cyborg glared.

"Okay. Raven, the SECOND most beautiful girl in the world . . ." Beast Boy paused, and added in the part for Cyborg with a dry voice, "Besides Jinx . . ." He continued, "hates me. I just DON'T KNOW WHY! I try to be nice! I try to be with her! But she ignores me, or just blows up at me! And I DON'T think it's PMS!"

Cyborg ran a finger over his chin. "Hm. Well, you DO kinda have a habit of being annoying . . ." he pointed out.

Beast Boy glared. "Gee, Thanks."

"'Welcome."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to continue, but before words could be spoken, the familiarly loud buzzing sound rang out.

The alarm.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin's voice boomed over the intercom.

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each-other, before darting off in the direction of the Main Room.

Raven, Starfire, and Robin all stood at the ready.

"It's Adonis, downtown," Robin explained in a hurry. "Now let's MOVE!" The Boy Wonder ran out, Starfire flying out behind him, and Raven as well.

Beast Boy sighed, as Cyborg set his cannon up and hurried out also. The changeling looked down. "Time to save the world again. But it only wears on me."

-------------------

Beast Boy's sadness turned to anger when he arrived on the scene of the crime, and he glared at his enemy. Adonis.

Adonis was holding some type of red ray gun, while cracking his knuckles. The over-steroid-ed guy caught BB's eye and smirked. "Well, well, well. If it isn't for the green bean."

Beast Boy glared, clenching his fists.

The others backed off. Beast Boy could fight this one on his own.

The Changeling morphed into a bull, stamping his left hoof on the ground and eyeing Adonis with hatred.

Raven was watching intimately from the corner, as Beast Boy charged forth. But it didn't last long.

Adonis grabbed his gun, flicked a switch on the side of the handle, and fired at Beast Boy. The others awoke into action, and readied, charging for Adonis.

Beast Boy morphed back, sliding down the floor and moaning in pain as thick, crimson blood poured from his shoulder.

Raven was at his side immediately, making sure he was okay, and then glaring back up at Adonis. She stepped forward, shoving Robin and Starfire out of her way, leaving the 4 other Titans puzzled. The half-demon's eyes were glowing now as she smirked at Adonis.

"If you think you can just kill off a Teen Titan like that, then those steroids REALLY must've affected your brain," The gothic girl stated sharply.

Adonis smirked back. "Ahh, the feisty one, eh?" He fingered the gun, flipping another switch and aiming at Raven.

Raven's eyes widened, but she projected a shield around herself when she saw Adonis put his index finger over the trigger and apply pressure.

She took a deep breath, looking up and seeing the black force-field protect her. Until something tore through it like scissors to paper, and she gasped sharply, trying to dodge it.

But within a matter of seconds, the bullet had pierced her skin.

No blood emitted, and no pain. Just. . . wooziness.

Raven collapsed to the floor, eyelids growing heavy. She moaned softly in peace, and dark spots clouded her vision. Until she passed out entirely.

Adonis turned to the others, sliding the gun back into the pocket of his belt. "Well, now that THAT has been taken care of . . ." He folded his arms. "I think I'll just go." With that, the overly-steroided dude disappeared before their eyes.

"Uhm . . . are we . . . victorious?" Starfire blinked, turning to Robin.

"I-I don't think so, Star." Robin turned back to Raven and Beast Boy, who sprawled out adjacently to each-other on the floor.

Cyborg sighed, getting the scanner of his arm ready. "Time to go do some scanning."

------------

Beast Boy awoke in the infirmary, in a bed, to feel his head pounding with each beat of his heart. He groaned in discomfort, gently pulling himself up into a sitting position. "What's going on?" he muttered to himself, reaching to rub the back of his head.

"Glorious! You have awakened!" Starfire was at his side in 5 seconds, holding his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Echh . . . like someone shot me in the shoulder?" Beast Boy chuckled.

Starfire's eyebrows raised. "That's EXACTLY what happened!"

Color drained from Beast Boy's face. "Seriously!?" The Changeling glanced down at his right shoulder, which had a white bandage wrapped over it. Some blood had stained it, though.

"Heh . . ." He laughed. "That'll make quite a battle scar, huh?"

Starfire smiled slightly. "It is good to know that you have your sense of humor still, even after this devastating wound, friend. Please, let me go get the pudding of antidote!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "N-No thanks, Star. I-It's okay."

Starfire still stood, and exited the room.

Beast Boy reached over and tapped the covered wound, wincing when pain flowed through each nerve. "Ow . . ." he whimpered softly.

Robin entered the room, holding a clipboard. "Beast Boy, we have to tell you something," he stated, walking over to BB's bed.

"Okay . . . Shoot." Beast Boy glanced up at Robin, who's mouth kind of twitched at the ends into a smile.

"R-Raven . . . isn't going to be herself for a while . . ." he said, trying to control his laughter.

"Oh?" Beast Boy felt his heart pound harder. "And why is that?"

"Because she's an adorable puppy!" Starfire chirped, kicking the door open and holding a small, furry bundle.

This furry bundle had cream colored fur, with dark purple markings on its ears, tail, and nose. Its eyes were a vibrant, deep violet color, and it's ears were erect on its head, fur coming out of it. In short, the dog was BEAUTIFUL and ADORABLE! (A/N: I might have a picture of Rae as a puppy up, soon.)

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "I-Is that . . ."

The bundle barked in a high voice, staring at Beast Boy gently.

The green changeling slumped in his bed. "OhmyGod."

Robin scratched his head, trying not to ruin his hair. "Uhm . . . we thought maybe you could . . . change into a dog and . . . talk to her? Maybe . . . ask her what's going on?"

"Dude, have you ever TALKED to a dog before?" Beast Boy asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Everything is repeated a million times. Like . . . if it wanted to chase a car?: _CARCARCARCARCARMUSTMUSTMUSTMUSTCHASECHASECHASE!_ Or, once I talked to a female dog in heat. And . . . : _OOOUUUBOYDOGGY!MUSTGETPREGNANTMUSTGETPREGNANTMUSTGETPREGNANT! _And the dog ATTACKED ME! But of course, I AM Beast Dude." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Starfire stroked the puppy Raven, who seemed to sweat-drop at Beast Boy's remark.

"But of course," Beast Boy laughed nervously at his leader's death glare, "It COULD be worth it . . ."

"Good. Then go ahead. And just in case she IS in heat . . ." The masked wonder smirked. "We'll leave you two alone." He pulled Starfire out of the room after she had placed Raven on Beast Boy's lap, and they exited the room.

The puppy Raven immediately curled up on the teen's lap, placing her head on her tail. (Awkward positioning, eh?)

Beast Boy looked down and blushed, and hesitantly petted the dog.

Raven's luminous eyes fell upon the green changeling, and softened at his touch.

'Her eyes show much more emotion, as a dog,' Beast Boy realized as he absentmindedly petted her.

He gently placed her beside him, and morphed into a green doggy. He nudged her curled up form with his nose, sniffing her.

Raven, whose eyes were closed, open slightly, and rolled. "My God. FINALLY. Someone I can talk to," she muttered.

"You can talk!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"No. Freaking. Duh," Raven pulled herself up, glaring. "Damn it! I feel like I'm etched in fleas and like . . . Everything I do, I feel like . . . repeating in my head a million times like I've got O.C.D. or something and---"

"Calm down," Beast Boy blinked his forest-green eyes. "I know how it feels. But you get used to it."

"How can one get used to being stupid?" she asked blankly.

"Hey!" He snapped. "That's not nice, Raven!"

"Right." Raven yawned, which seeing as she was a dog, made her look cute!

Beast Boy smiled. "Ya know, you're cute for a dog."

"I'll thank you to stop staring at me like that."

"I ain't staring!"

"Suuuuuuu---"

"I'm not!"

Raven looked up at him. "Fine. Now, I'm really tired. Every muscle in my body hurts. GOOD NIGHT." And with that, the dog curled up tightly and drifted to sleep.

Beast Boy sniffed her fur, smiling at its crisp, fresh smell, and curled up beside her, placing his head on her back. "G'night, Rae," he whispered.

----------

**A/N**: _I know it started out angsty and stuff. But believe me, this story gets FUNNY. And random too. Think 'Night of Chaos' with me for a moment. xD_

_Please read and review, and expect an update soooon!! And I shall illustrate this story and post a link soon._

--**JHGJHGJHGJHGHG: Mari-Chan-**


	2. Rae the Laundry Basketcase

_**Of Wagging Tails and Sniffing Butts**_

**Chapter 2:**

**Rae the Laundry BasketCase XD**

**-**

**Chapter Summary:**

_**Raven attempts to adjust to living life as a canine, and BB starts to help out! Dangerous food concoctions await . . .**_

**-**

**A/N:**

Spoiler: I really liked your idea! Dude, are you PSYCHIC? . . . I think you'll like the idea I have in store. (-coughcough-hinthint-coughcough-) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough- Sowwy. Anyway . . .

This story is dedicated to (Cause Mari-Chan forgot to put this in last time. xD):

**Carrot the LuvMachine**: _Colie-Chan! I can't believe I didn't mention u! You helped make Rae become a horny devil! HAHAHAH! And you helped introduce the line about 'dog's way of getting ur ass kicked'! LOL! I SHALL FOREVER REMEMBER THAT! ALONG WITH THAT ONE LINE FROM OUR FUTURE RP WHERE BB WAS A MILLIONAIRE, TALKING ABOUT HIS BUTLER AND GOING: 'Hehe . . . he runs funny.'_

**Vibora**: _GASPETH! Lex-Chan! What would this fic. be without u? You helped introduce BB showing Rae around! Which he shall do next chap. n.n_

**ANY BB/RAE FAN**: _KEEP THE FAITH! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME, YOU PWN!_

-cough- Anywayyyyy . . .

Any time you're bored or wanna chat, AIM me at:

**axPERFECT0CIRCLE**

I'm almost ALWAYS on when I'm home, and am always willing to talk!  NOW READ THE FRIGGIN STORY!

-

**I don't own Teen Titans**

**. . .Yet. xDDD**

**-**

Raven's eyes flickered open, and she now saw everything . . . in black and white? The introvert's heart raced and she looked down and all around, trying to figure out WHY she didn't see color.

Her doggy eyebrows raised when she saw a bundle huddled up next to her, with its head laying on her back as it took deep, slow breaths. She assumed he was sleeping, so she didn't want to wake him. Wait . . . Black/white or NOT, that bundle looked abnormally colored!

Forget that! She looked down at herself to see she had 4 legs!

She gasped, and instinctively sniffed herself. " . . . PAWS!"

It seemed that she had forgotten about being a dog while she was sleeping.

She caught a whiff of another scent. One belonging to the bundle beside her, who was sleeping so peacefully.

"BEAST BOY?"

Raven started struggling to sit up, and the bundle beside her bolted awake.

"Rae! Something wrong?" the bundle sat up. It had Beast Boy's voice and scent . . . Wait. SCENT?

Raven scratched her forehead with her paw. She just smelled a dog.

Involuntarily.

Beast Boy sniffed her repeatedly in different areas. First her back, then her neck, then down, down, down to. . .

Raven jumped. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

Beast Boy had just sniffed her butt.

Raven glared daggers at her doggy companion. "What the fuck was that about?"

" . . . It's a dog's way of saying hello!"

She snarled, "No. It's a dog's way of getting your ass kicked!"

"Heh. . . maybe that too. . . " Beast Boy looked down.

He then looked up. ". . . Rae?"

She was still glaring at him. "What."

"O.O Don't kill me but . . ." He shoved his nose between her legs.

Raven yelped. "YOU ARE SO D-"

"RAE!"

"What?"

"I DUNNO!"

" . . ."

"WAIT, YES I DO!"

" . . ."

"Rae, are you on your period?"

" . . . That's none of your business."

"Raaaeeee!" He slid his nose out, whining.

"No, I will NOT have sex with you."

"It's not that, Rae!"

" . . . Do NOT tell me the smell is getting to you."

"Rae, you're in heat!"

" . . . ?"

"O.O;; YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS?"

"Hmmm. . . NO."

"Rae, it means you're on your period! This is bad, bad, very bad! I'm not ready to be a dad!"

" . . . What does me being on my period have to do with you becoming a dad?"

"BECAUSE IN THE DOG WORLD . . . DOGS HUMP EVERYTHING! COUCHES, PEOPLE, THEIR FRIENDS. . . HECK! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS INCEST IN A DOGGY WORLD!"

Raven paled. " . . . I'm going to be a sex-obsessed little demon?"

"In short? YES! And I don't want you to rape meeeee!"

"I won't rape you."

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALLL SAYYYY!"

"But I won't."

"STILL! THAT'S IT! I CANT STAND TO BE NEAR YOU!"

"Thank you!" Raven said exclaimed. "So does this mean you'll leave?"

Beast Boy glared daggers. "No can do."

" . . . Why not?"

"Because! I have to stand around and make sure you don't rape some innocent little kid! Or that you don't run into a huge German Shepard!"

"Why a German Shepard?"

"DUNNO!" Beast Boy nudged her. "Now, are you hungry?"

"Yes. Herbal Tea, please."

" . . . Sorry, Rae. You'll have to live with Kibbles 'n Bits."

"Kibbles and WHAT?"

Beast Boy's jaw dropped. "IT'S ONLY THE BEST DOG FOOD EVER!" He gasped. "Rae, you have SO much to learn."

Raven pulled herself into a sitting position. "Oh God. Dog school?"

"Yep! Mr. Logan, your doggy teacher!" Beast Boy puffed out his chest proudly.

"Oh God, save me and I will lick your feet forever and be your frou-frou lap-dog." Raven groaned.

-

"Here ya go!" Beast Boy set a pink bowl, that had a sticky note that read 'Raven' attached to it, in front of the dog.

Raven glanced up at her 'master' disgustedly. "What is this mushed up crap?" she asked dryly.

Her 'owner' sweat-dropped. "Raven, as a doggy, it is your duty to accept what kind of slop is handed to you!"

Raven sighed. "Damn, I'm gonna hate this . . ." But the introvert dog sniffed the food inside of the bowl, then hesitantly stuck out her tongue, licking the liquid-like slop.

Beast Boy looked on proudly. "Made it myself," he said, examining his nails like it was nothing. When, in reality, it WAS something. He had rummaged through the kitchen, (and ANY) cupboards endlessly, searching. Eventually, herbal tea, Kibbles 'n Bits®, ice cream, yellow food coloring (Don't ask xD), and Starfire's Pudding of Happiness had become the ingredients to this vile concoction.

And yet . . . Raven paused, thinking to herself. A strange smile formed on her doggy lips as she dug her snout into the mixture and ate as ravenously as she possibly could. Beast Boy looked on in awe, eyebrows raised.

"I guess it's true, what they say, then," he mumbled to himself. "Dogs'll eat ANYTHING."

-

As soon as Raven had finished eating, she did something entirely unlike herself. She bounded off, out of the kitchen, and into the Main Room, yipping hyperly.

Starfire and Robin, who had been snuggling on the couch, glanced up in surprise.

"Boyfriend Robin . . ." Starfire said quietly, just above a whisper. "Why does our friend, the dark and sad and angry Raven, prance around like she is the 'high'?"

Robin snorted. "Because, Beast Boy, her self-proclaimed 'daddy', fed her too many ingredients that made doggies hyper-active."

"Oh . . . " Starfire nodded, and looked over at Beast Boy, who was still in awe. "Friend, tell us! What was in that 'dish' that you personally created for our Raven?"

Beast Boy snapped out of his daze, smirking. "Well, for one, your pudding of happiness-"

Starfire's eyes suddenly began to glow bright green. "My WHAT!"

Robin gulped. "She's protective of her food, B . . ."

Beast Boy winced, laughing nervously and stepping back as Starfire began to slowly step forward and forward towards him.

"BECAUSETHEREWAS- Oh, look!" Beast Boy changed the subject, pointing out the window. "Fireworks!"

Starfire's head snapped up, and her eyes faded to normal, except more Chibi. "OH, GLORIOUS! FIREWORKS! SO SHINY, C'MON ROBIN WE MUST GO GET ATTRACTED THEM RIGHT AWAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHSJKFLFDSDFSKDJFD!"

Robin's jaw dropped. "Calm down, Star . . ." He gently took her by the arm and led her out, patting her back absentmindedly.

A few minutes later, Starfire's almost demonic cries of "THOSE AREN'T FIREWORKS!" echoed throughout Jump City. Beast Boy continued chuckling nervously as he stepped out of the kitchen, looking around for Raven.

"Raeeeee? Hey, Rae! Where aaaaaaaare you?" Beast Boy's voice grew high-pitched as he searched under couch cushion after couch cushion. "Rae? Where'd you run off t-OOOOOOOOOOO!"

Raven was humping a laundry basket in the corner, and Beast Boy shot up, eyes as wide as saucers. "Ew!" he declared, "Uhmmm . . . Rae? Are you . . . Shit! I forgot! She's in heat!" He ran over and knelt in front of Raven, whose eyes were glazed over. "R-Rae?"

Raven didn't make a movement or anything of reply, and Beast Boy poked her belly. "R-Raeeeee?"

Raven suddenly jumped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! I'M BECOMING A SEX-OBSESSED DEMON!"

Beast Boy winced. "Pretty much, yeah."

Raven darted off between his crouched legs, running out of the room and down the hall. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Beast Boy sighed. "This'll be a long day . . ." he muttered.

-

-

**A/N:** _Didja like it! OMFG I FLIPPED OUTTT! 34 reviews for one chapter? Man, you all must REALLY love me! xDD Kidding._

_But OMG thank you all I wuv you so much-major glompage-_

_Run off and read my crappy update for 'Downward Spiral', and read the idea at the bottom for my UBER-COOL BB STORY! WOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_-thinks- If I got 34 reviews for the first chappy, and people like this one, how many reviews will I get now?_

_BTW: The idea is very very similar to my fic: 'I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings'. Please don't kill me if you hated that story and I go along with 'Green Hearts'. Thankies! I might not do that one . . . I might do a Rob/Star future one that's sad but fluffy . . . Haha! Rayne knows what I mean! xD_

_Teen Girl Squad! Cheerleader! So-and-So! What'sherface, the UGLY oneeee!_

_I love Strong Bad. 3_

**-Mari-Chan**

-

_**P.S.: I have that song from Mulan . . . I think it's called 'Be a Man' . . . stuck in my head. Damn, we gave that movie away this summer and I miss it-sniff- BE A MAN! YOU MUST BE QUICK AS THE . . . was it raging river? AS MYSTERIOUS AS THE DARK SIDE OFFFFFF . . . -high pitched voice- THE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_


	3. Doggy Kisses

_**Of Wagging Tails and Sniffing Butts**_

**Chapter 3:**

**Doggy Kisses**

-

**A/N**: _I just got back from spending the week-end in Maryland with meh best good friend, Agent Lex. (AKA Vibora on FF, and Alexa in real life). So uhh . . . here we go with chappie 3! Read and review, pleeeeaseee! It lifts my self-esteem xDD_

-

**Chapter Summary:**

_Raven plays hide and seek, Beast Boy gets sad, Star gets angry and then happy, Cy gets asshole-like, Robin gets air to breathe, and Mary gets a scraped, bruised knee. :P How fun! n.n (xD, Lex) Oh! And some dogs kiss. -hinthint-_

As Raven trampled down the hall, scurrying away from sight, her 'master' groaned, rubbing his forehead.

"Why can't she just be a NORMAL dog?" he whined to himself, scuffing the floor with his heavy metal boots. "I mean, normal dogs just piss, shit, and fuck. They don't deny it, and they don't try NOT to do it . . ."

Starfire stormed in, with Robin's arm draped around her waist. She pointed a finger at Beast Boy, eyes narrowing. "There. Were. NO. FIREWORKS!" she hissed as her eyes began to illuminate a bright green.

Robin gulped, attempting to restrain his girlfriend. "Star, sweetie, calm down! We can g-go buy . . . fireworks from the store! Who friggin' cares if it's illegal? All for you, baby-cakes." To punctuate how much he cared, he nuzzled his head under her chin, sending his girlfriend purring.

BB scoffed, rolling his eyes, and folded his arms. Yet he continued to watch.

Then, he blinked. "Wait, why am I watching this crap?" the Changeling exited the Main Room, shoving his hands into his pockets. "If I can just find her, maybe I can tie her up to a tree somehow . . ." he thought aloud.

Raven was busy tugging the sheets off of Beast Boy's bed, giggling as she 'worked' in secret. Her fluffy tail was wagging about a mile a minute, as she smirked.

Her 'owner' stepped down the halls slowly, looking inside each and every bedroom. "Damn it . . . come on, Raven! Come here, Ray! COME ON, RAVEY-POO!"

The doggy froze, mid-tearing-of-fabric, and her eyes glazed over.

'Shit . . .' she thought, and to her surprise, it echoed!

'Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit . . .'

Her brow furrowed, and she attempted to dig a hole into the ground as an escape route. But, to her disappointment, her puppy claws weren't sharp enough to rip through a metallic floor covered with a green plushy carpet.

"THERE you are!" came the mock sickening sweet voice of Beast Boy.

Raven froze, and slowly turned around. "Hehe . . ." One thought traced through her mind . . . (Okay, it traced through her mind roughly 42.6 times, but you get it, right?) 'Escape'.

The demon dog narrowed her eyes, smirking up at Beast Boy, who bent over to scoop her up into his arms.

Snarling and hissing and snapping, she darted out of the room between his legs, leaving a crouching green changeling.

He blinked in surprise, regaining his composure and turning around. "Now, where'd you go?"

No reply came, and he sweat-dropped, sighing. "Rae, come on! Anyone could just choose to randomly attempt to 'take over' the city! I need you out here, so I know you're safe just in ca -"

The alarm rang out through-out the tower, and the green elf blinked once again at the entire irony. "Raven! That's it! Come out, RIGHT now!" he demanded.

His little puppy was curled into a ball in the bath-tub, burrowing her head into her crotch, (a/n: EWWW XDD), as she hid under a purple bath-towel. She didn't bother heeding the call of BB, for she was COMFY, God damn it!

Beast Boy gave up, throwing his arms up in the air. "I give up," he said exasperatedly, exiting his bedroom with boxers sticking to the back of his boots.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg were already waiting for him, tapping their feet outside the tower.

"It's Adonis," Robin explained, eyebrows furrowed. "C'mon! We have to get moving before he gets away!"

The Changeling nodded in understanding, but turned back around to see the tower. "Please be safe . . ." he prayed to Raven.

The Tamaranian Starfire set a hand on his shoulder, smiling assuringly. "Even though there were NOT any fireworks, I believe that Raven does not hate you. I do not believe that we have any reason to doubt her capability to 'control' herself."

"Well, yeah but-"

"But nothing!" The alien flew off, as well as Robin, (A/N: WITH HIS NIFTY NEW…WHATEVERTHOSEARECALLED), and of course Cyborg.

BB clenched his fists. "I'll get that bastard . . ." and he flew off.

The problem?

HE FLEW INTO A TREEEEEEEEEEE! n.n

-

At the crime scene, when BB finally got there, it was too late.

But dogs were all over the place, howling and barking and scratching their shoulder blades.

Robin scratched the top of his head. "Uhm . . ."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, walking over to the dogs and looking at them. "These aren't normal breeds," he mused towards the other titans.

"Whaddaya mean?" Cy asked, stepping over a small 'toy' dog, and standing behind his comrade.

"Well, DUH, this dog has BLUE fur!" the green teen cried, folding his arms. "AND green eyes. Dogs don't have green eyes, or green fur."

He moved on towards the others around the area. He pointed at a red dog with yellow stripes. "Hmmm . . . does that look natural or familiar to you?" he asked.

Cy shrugged, scratching his chin as he observed. "Looks like Clifford the Big . . . yet SMALL, dog, after getting 'involved' with mustard."

At the mentioning of the yellow condiment, Starfire's eyes lit up. "M-Mustard?"

Everyone paled, backing away slowly while the dogs followed suit.

"So anyway," Robin said, looking over at Beast Boy. "You're saying that . . ."

"I think Adonis is trying to turn our population into dogs!" The Changeling cried.

"That's ridiculous," Cy pointed out with a scoff. "What kinda psycho wants a city full of mangy, smelly animals?"

"Because dogs are easy to control and train!" Beast Boy retorted, and then he thought of Raven. "At least . . . most of 'em are," he added in a murmur.

"Right. So what? Why doesn't he just turn everyone into beasts?" The android folded his arms across his broad chest. His green friend paused, mouth opened as if he were going to say something but got frozen in the process.

Their leader shrugged. "Anything's possible. After killer gloves in Mumbo's hat, and possessed cows from that whole newfu fad, I'm not so certain that Beast Boy's wrong . . ."

"See?" BB pointed out. "I'm not ALWAYS wrong!"

Cy rolled his human eye. "The percentage of times that you ARENT wrong is a whopping, humongaloid 4."

The green teen shook his head in protest. "No it's not. You guys just don't believe me! If we don't take action or SOMETHING, our city's population will turn into CANINES!"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Calm down, calm down . . ."

"Calm down?" Beast Boy cried. "I'M SURROUNDED BY IDIOTSSS! OW! AND MY BRAIN HURTS!" He rubbed his forehead, storming off.

The others looked at each-other in an awkward silence, until a dog bark tore through it.

-

"Stupid rotten no goods . . ." Beast Boy muttered as he kicked open the door, stuffing his hands into his pockets once more. He sighed.

Why didn't his team-mates ever trust him when he had a very logical theory? It just made him sick with anger, that he wanted to kick them all repeatedly in the head, and listen to the hollow noises.

As he entered the Main Room and sat on the couch, he closed his eyes and laid his head back. He grunted and groaned, and ran his fingers through his hair as a 'calmer'.

'_It always worked for Robin . . .'_ he thought.

And who crawled up beside him on the sofa? CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUSSSSSS!

Uhhh . . . -coughcough- I mean . . .

RAAAAVENNNNNNNN!

Beast Boy blinked, opening his eyes and gazing down with surprise at the puppy who was sitting beside him, panting.

"Oh, hey Rae," he greeted her with a fake smile. But Raven cleared her throat.

"I have pushed away all nonsensical canine ravings back into my mind," she said dryly, rubbing her head up against his arm. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Eh?" Beast Boy stroked her back gently.

"Tell me what's wrong," Raven repeated casually. "I can tell something's wrong." Her paw scratched right beneath her ear, as if pointing towards her noggin. "My doggy senses are tingling all over."

"Oh, heh-heh," the Changeling morphed into a green dog, same breed as Raven, with the same markings as her, (Except different colors).

She raised a doggy eyebrow as his head laid itself on top of hers. She sighed, snuggling closer to his doggy chest.

"It's nothing, really," Beast Boy said sadly, his slightly raspy voice cracking.

"Yes, it is," Raven retorted monotonously, straining to keep all emotion out of her voice.

"It's just that . . . I know what Adonis is planning, right? At least . . . I'm pretty sure I do . . . BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" BB blinked, and continued. "The point is, no one cares. I'm just an idiot green Changeling. My theories and thoughts don't matter . . ."

"Yes, they do," she replied, washing the back of her paw.

"How do you know?" he asked miserably.

"Because, as weird as this may sound, I don't hate you. We're friends, remember?" she reminded him.

He smiled distantly. "Yeah . . . I do."

She licked his cheek. "Good."

"Hey . . ." He blushed. (Yes, I officially say dogs can blush) "You KNOW that what you just did was the canine equivalent of a kiss on the cheek, right?"

"So?" she asked innocently.

Beast Boy smiled, pressing his nose to hers and swiping his tongue across her doggy lips.

-

**a/N: **_What is Adonis planning? Okay, so we already know . . . kinda. But will we EVER find out the truth? And was what BB and Rae just did a canine equivalent of a kiss on the lips? Will Cyborg ever stop being an ass to BB? Will the Titans (Excluding Rae) ever understand that BB CAN be right sometimes?_

I dunno, and neither do you. -P

-M**ari-Chan**


	4. ShortnessAnd peace missions

_**Of Wagging Tails and Sniffing Butts**_

**Chapter 4:**

_**Mission Impossible, and Adonis' Peace Mission**_

* * *

The Mission Impossible II theme was SUPPOSED to play in the background, but instead, Enter Sandman, by Metallica, which I do not own, along with M.I., started playing.

Mari whacked the computer, and M.I.2 started playing.

Raven and Beast Boy crept along the streets of Jump City, as Beast Boy hummed the tune. Raven sweat-dropped, staring blankly at her 'master'.

"Is there any way that you can stop doing that?" she asked, well, more like PLEADED.

Beast Boy frowned. "You mean . . ." His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "No more James Bond?"

"No more James Bond."

"But Raeeeeeeeeeeee"

"Come on, we have BIGGER things to worry about," Raven replied, walking down the street, while her green companion stood, still shocked about no James Bond.

Finally, he shook his head, coming to his senses as he darted after her. "Hey! Wait up!" he whined, folding his arms across his chest.

Raven's nose was sniffing the ground as she walked slowly, step by step, head lowered to the sidewalk. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up. You're breaking my concentration."

"Oh! Sowwy."

" . . . If I always tell you that, will you immediately stop?"

"Yeah . . . unless you're making out with me or orgasming with Robin."

"Orgasm with Robin! Yuck!"

"Yeah, I know! If you orgasm with ANYONE, it should be ME!"

That comment left a heavy silence in the air.

Beast Boy winced at his comment, kicking himself mentally as he rubbed his temples. Raven had paused mid-sniff, and slowly looked back up to him.

"Really?" she inquired softly.

Opening his eyes, he looked at her, eyebrows lifting. "I-I guess i-if you w-wanted t-to . . ."

"Yeah, but, if YOU had a choice?" She asked, leaning in closer to hear his answer.

"Y-Yes," he answered inaudibly to human ears, but to canine ears, it was hear-able. XD

Immediately, Raven jumped on BB, licking his spandex-clad leg and barking happily. He had covered his eyes with his hands, but created a peep-hole through the fingers, looking down at the tiny dog. "O.O Is that a good thing?"

"I know this is totally OOC, but . . . YES!"

He picked her up, letting her tongue attack his green-skinned face. To his own surprise, her breath didn't smell like that of an average dog's, but more . . . sweet, and unique, to his liking. Stroking her back and feeling the cool breeze of her tail wagging happily, Beast Boy kissed her warm furry forehead. "Love you too, Rae," he murmured.

x-x-x-x-x

The sound of a toilet flushing echoed throughout Adonis's 'pad', which was actually like one out of the 70's, filled to bursting with love beads and bean bag chairs, not to mention the flower power rugs, and Disco lights. A relieved 'Ahhhh' came from 'the Loo', as the bathroom door opened, and Adonis stepped out, fully steroid-ed in his cherry-red suit.

Normally, one would not use such metaphors when referring to an over-masculine/macho villain, but in this case, I will, because I have a confession to make to you readers out there.

Adonis . . . was not masculine. Or macho.

He was a feminine pansy.

How sad is that, may I ask?

Sad to the limit.

Ah yes.

Adonis pulled back the daisy curtains obscuring his windows, peering out. There was a dog peeing on the grass of his front yard! Grabbing a daisy broom, the villain held it in a high sweeping motion, scurrying outside.

The dog was quite relieved that its bladder was now also relieved as well, and began to do a little dance.

Now normally, you don't see or hear of canines doing little dances. But if you read the last chapter, then you probably realize Adonis's diabolical plan to morph humans into animals, right?

Well, this dog was a result of one of those experiment-things.

But as the dog looked up, it shrank back as Adonis bounded out the front door, holding his broom up high menacingly above the small mutt. "YAHHHHH!" the villain cried as he brought the broom's bristly-end down onto the doggy.

The dog yelped as it's noggin was smacked, and it's tongue flipped out of its mouth. But that was not the only thing that flip. The dog lifted a paw, flipping it's dagger-nailed midder finger in the direction of Adonis.

Adonis squealed like a little piglet, lowering the broom until it fell uselessly from his hands, and he held up a peace sign, anime-style. "Spread the love, dawg!" he told the dog, flipping his 'hair' (that was not there) and whirling around, placing his none-peacesign-holding hand on his hip as he strutted back into the house.

The dog stared blankly after him, until it bolted off in search of the Teen Titans.

**x-x-x-x**

**A/N:** Sorry 'bout the short-ness of this chapter. But that's what you get when Writer's Block rules the roost.

_**-Mari-Chan, the Muffin Queen.**_


	5. Oh, Howie!

_**Of Wagging Tails and Sniffing Butts**_

**Chapter 5:**

**_Oh, Howie!_**

xXx

**A/N:** **_Dude. I'm home sick today, but dude. The radio just went off . . . and it's 12:30, and I like freaked out . . . AND THEY'RE PLAYING 'CREEP'! . . . and yeah_**

_**I'm weird today . . . so just read the friggin story . . .**_

xTTx

**Disclaimer:** **I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! Or . . . Anything, really.**

**xPx**

**-x-x-x-**

Later that night, the doggy whom had been abused by evil Adonis arrived at its destination - Titan's Tower. The canine bounded up to the front door, scratching repeatedly with its nails on the metal surface, which kind of would have hurt human and doggy ears.

The scratching echoed throughout the tower, and Raven, who was laying across Beast Boy's lap on the sofa, immediately sat up abruptly, ears perked. The introvert began barking loudly, which terrified the napping Beast Boy (who had been napping) awake, causing him to shove Rae off of him.

"It's probably just a squirrel," he told her in a grumble, rubbing his eyes. "Go back to bed."

But Raven refused to let her bark die down. She ran around in a circle, barking and yipping repeatedly. Eventually, which was a few minutes later, Beast Boy realized that Raven WASN'T going to give up, so to prove to her that there was 'no one' there, he stood, scooping her up into his arms.

"You're so stubborn," he muttered, stroking her silky fur. Raven almost purred, which would have been very out of place for a dog, and he ran downstairs, clutching the dog.

"You're so deaf," Raven replied, rolling her eyes. "I definitely heard something down there." Her eyes bugged out of her head as she licked her nose and whiskers hungrily. "A male dog."

"You could detect all of that just from . . .?" Beast Boy's eyebrows arched.

"No, you retard. I still have some of my powers in this form, like my empathy. So I kinda could tell who was out there . . . and now it's obvious because the damned scratching is getting louder and piercing my ears and can YOU PLEASE JUST GET THE FUCKING DOOR?"

"Right, right . . ." Beast Boy pressed the button on the side of the door, opening it up automatically. A golden retriever stood there, wagging its tail, barking. (Yes, the golden retriever was the doggy that pizzled all over Adonis's yard and got his doggy but kicked)

"Uh . . ." Beast Boy began, rubbing his forehead after setting Raven down on the ground. The golden retriever barked at him, whipping its tail.

" . . . Timmy's trapped in a well?" BB exclaimed, jumping. "We have to go s-"

"No, you idiot," Raven growled. "He said that he was just attacked by a . . . steroid-ed out human."

"Oh. Well in that case . . . We better bring this little guy in for some hard-core interrogation!" To punctuate this, Beast Boy slammed his right fist into his left palm, smirking. "I always wanted to do this. But it was always left to Roooobin . . . and Cyyyyborg . . . and even Starfire and you! I mean, DUDE! If anyone should do it, it should be-"

Raven tore the spandex obscuring Beast boy's leg with her incisors with a growl. "Shut up, please." Turning to the dog, she smiled sweetly and almost . . . seductively, saying, "Follow me." She turned, leading the dog upstairs into the interrogation room. The Golden Retriever's eyes turned to hearts, and it panted, following eagerly.

Beast Boy felt jealousy incinerate his insides, and he clenched his fists, stomping after the pair of dogs.

x-x-x-x

Raven's expression changed a lot during the interrogation. From glares to BB, flirtatious smiles to the Retriever, and to 'extreme thinking' contortions, it was kind of plain to see exactly what she was thinking in dog form, which is kind of ironic but true, for she hardly ever showed emotion in her human form. Probably because she had more dignity in that form.

Beast Boy was petting her back, and he hissed into her ear at one point, "You're MY girl-friend, Raven. Remember that. And that means NO FLIRTING WITH OTHER DOGS!"

Raven only barked to the other dog, who was yapping away, and finally, Beast Boy grew weary of it. He morphed into a dog, nuzzling his snout under Raven's, and smirking at the retriever.

The retriever, who revealed himself as Howie, told them of how he had once been a business executive at Wayne Enterprises, until one day he was walking home, and there was a flash of light, and suddenly, he was a doggy.

The rest of this, since all 3 of them could understand dog now, I will put in regular quotations.

"Yeah, the same thing happened to me. Except some steroided-out guy named Adonis did it," Raven told Howie.

Howie nodded. "Yeah, from your description, I think he did the same to me."

Beast Boy laid his head on the smooth interrogation table, rolling his eyes. It was bad enough having Raven be moody as a dog, but now, with this stupid retriever closing in on her, and her showing signs of WANTING him to, it was just . . . ugh. Too much for him. Raven was HIS girl-friend, and he wanted her back in human form! In dog form, she was too flirty and untrust-worthy, yet he never thought he'd be even THINKING those words about her, let alone admitting them.

"So what?" he finally growled. "You're a dog, and so is he. DEAL WITH IT!"

Raven glanced at BB. "Don't mind him, Howie. He's just . . . in heat."

"But he's a guy," Howie told her, blinkingly.

" . . . Exactly."

True, it was more amusing having Raven as a dog. She couldn't blow anything up from sudden outbursts of emotion, so she was kind of out of character and funny, and cute. But Beast Boy was determined to find a way to get her back to normal.

"Look, guys," BB said, sitting up straight. "Adonis is trying to turn the entire human race into canines. DUH! We already got past this point! We just have to figure out why!"

" . . . For power, of course," Raven told him.

"Well, yeah! But why not . . . Cats? Or Wildebeasts? Or bunny rabbits?" he questioned, rubbing his temple with his paw.

" . . . Because dogs . . . we have so many breeds . . ." Raven started, thinking.

"And we're obedient!" Beast Boy suddenly shouted, standing up. "I mean . . . DOGS are! I mean, I could change back at free will, but dogs are domesticated! So they're BRED to be obedient! That way, Adonis could tell any of us what to do, and we'd do it!"

Raven gasped. "For once, you actually made sense."

Howie was washing himself, so no comment was ever documented from him.

"Exactly! So now, we have to track him down!" Beast Boy brought his paw down hard on the table as a doggy fist.

" . . . How?" Rae asked.

BB smirked at her, and she caught on.

Both of them looked at Howie.

"OH, HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWIE!"

xTTx

A/N: Blechhh . . . sorry it's so short . . . as I said, I'm not feeling well but I also have extreme w.b. for this . . .

READ AND REVIEW!

mari


End file.
